Luffy's Birthday Surprise
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Pre-timeskip. Summary inside. Read and review, please, and no flames or hate!
1. Forgotten?

One Piece: Luffy's Birthday Surprise

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- It's Luffy birthday, today, but when it seems that his crew forgot about it, he begins to feel hurt and unappreciated and is even thinking about running away. Did the crew really forget about his birthday?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1- Forgotten…?<strong>

It was a sunny day on the _Thousand Sunny_, and today was also a very special day.

Today is the day a certain pirate was born.

Monkey D. Luffy sat up in his bunk bed, stretching his limbs and yawning. Then he gasped in delight as he put his hat upon his head and got down from his bed to look at the calendar. May 5th was circled in red marker.

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "Today's the day! My birthday!"

At that moment, he heard a yawn from behind him. Looking back, Luffy saw his faithful wolf-dog, Blizzard, just starting to wake up.

"Hey, buddy!" Luffy greeted as he knelt down to pet him.

Blizzard wagged his tail and licked Luffy's face.

"You know what day it is today?" Luffy asked the wolf-dog.

Blizzard's eyes suddenly went wide, and then he pulled away from Luffy and headed outside via the dog door.

"Blizzard?" Luffy called to the wolf-dog, questioningly. His face suddenly turned worried. _He didn't forget, did he?_ he thought to himself. "Nah, he couldn't have. Blizzard's my best friend!"

A pause came, but it was soon interrupted when Luffy's stomach let out a large rumble. His face soon lit up.

"Maybe Sanji made me a special birthday breakfast!" he said to himself before he got dressed in his best clothes (consisting of a red number 56 jersey and his usual blue shorts) and headed out the door.

As he was about to enter the galley, he was soon met with a leather shoe in his gut.

"Don't even think about it!" Sanji growled as he pushed Luffy out.

"But, Sanji," Luffy said, "don't you know what day it is?"

"Of course I know!" answered Sanji. "It's May 5th, and if you don't mind, I have breakfast to make and it won't be ready for a while, so GET OUT!"

With that being said, Sanji slammed the door in Luffy's face.

Luffy crossed his arms in a pout.

_Did Sanji forget, too?_ he thought. Then he shook his head, trying to erase the thought. "Nah, he couldn't have!" he said to himself.

Just then, Chopper came walking by.

"Hey, Chopper!" Luffy called to the reindeer.

"Hi, Luffy," Chopper greeted his captain.

"Hey, Chopper," said Luffy, "you know what day it is, today?"

"What day?" Chopper repeated. "Umm…I believe it's May 5th, Luffy."

Luffy soon dropped his smile.

"Well, yeah, but-" he began, but Chopper cut him off.

"Luffy, I'd love to stay and talk," the little reindeer began, "but I'm very busy, today. Got a lot to get done, you know!"

"But Chopper-" Luffy said, but was once again cut off.

"See ya!" Chopper said before he headed to the sick bay.

Luffy looked on, feeling somewhat hurt.

_Don't tell me he forgot my birthday, too,_ he thought.

XXX

A moment later, Luffy was playing with a soccer ball, dribbling it back and forth and kicking it up and down.

Just then, Zoro passed by him.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called to the swordsman.

"Luffy, I can't talk, right now," Zoro said. "I've got training to get done."

"But, don't you know what day it is, today?" Luffy asked.

"Sure I do," answered Zoro. "It's May 5th."

Luffy dropped his jaw in disbelief as Zoro headed up the crow's nest.

_Zoro, you too?_ he thought.

Luffy slumped on the deck, letting the soccer ball roll away. Now he started feeling even more hurt.

"Zoro's forgotten my birthday, too…?" he mumbled.

Suddenly, Franky and Usopp came out from the hatch in the deck. Luffy smiled once he saw them.

_Maybe Usopp and Franky remember my birthday!_ he thought, hopefully before he approached them.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp greeted back.

"Yo, Straw Hat," said Franky.

"You guys know what day it is, today?" Luffy asked.

"Uh…May 5th," Usopp answered.

"That's right," Franky added. "May 5th."

Luffy's smile sagged in disappointment.

"Love to stay and chat, Straw Hat," said Franky, "but we're SUPER busy, today!"

"I see," Luffy said. "That's okay."

Usopp and Franky walked off, leaving their disappointed captain sitting on the deck, alone.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked himself. "How come no one remembers my birthday?"

Just then, Luffy heard the soft tune of a violin.

"Maybe Brook remembers!" said Luffy as he headed to the helm.

There was Brook, playing a small tune on his violin with Robin sitting beside him.

"Hey, Brook! Robin!" Luffy called.

"AH!" Brook yelped before he turned back to see Luffy. "Oh, Mister Luffy, it's only you! I thought my heart was about to burst right out of my chest! Wait…I have no heart. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Brook, Robin, do you know what day it is, today?" Luffy asked the skeleton.

"Hmm," Brook hummed. "I believe it is May 5th."

"Why do you ask?" asked Robin.

Luffy's smile immediately dropped, again. He huffed out a sigh before he turned to leave.

"No reason," he said as he headed back down to the deck.

Brook and Robin watched as Luffy walked away before they looked at each other and chuckled to themselves.

XXX

Luffy decided to do some fishing to help take his mind off things. However, it didn't appear to be helping.

_I don't get it,_ Luffy thought. _How could my own crew forget my birthday?_

Just then, Luffy heard the familiar voice of his navigator humming a soft tune. He smiled and turned to see her tending to her tangerine trees.

_Maybe not everyone!_ he thought. _Nami probably remembers! …I hope._

Luffy walked up to Nami, just as she had finished trimming a few stray branches.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed in greeting.

"If you want a tangerine, you pay 10,000 Berries," Nami said.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," said Luffy. "You know what day it is, today…right?"

"Of course I do," Nami answered.

Luffy's face lit up.

_I knew she didn't forget!_ he thought.

"It's May 5th, dummy," Nami said.

Luffy dropped his jaw for the second time.

_Spoke too soon,_ he thought.

Luffy turned to leave.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nami.

"No," said Luffy. "I'm fine."

With that being said, Nami took a basket of tangerines and headed to the kitchen, leaving Luffy alone. The Straw Hat captain leaned on the railing, a single tear beginning to form in his eyes.

"I can't believe it," he said, somewhat tearfully. "Everyone's forgotten my birthday…!"

* * *

><p>Just so you know, this is pre-timeskip.<p>

I kind of decided that I wanted to do this at the last second. Takes place before Nami's birthday fic.

Review, please!


	2. Preparations

**Ch. 2- Preparations**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami entered the kitchen with her basket of tangerines. There, Sanji was opening the oven and pulling out a triple-layer Angel's Food cake.<p>

"Is that cake ready yet, Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Just to have to put on icing and decorations, Nami, my dear!" Sanji swooned.

At that moment, Chopper entered with a handful of red, yellow, and orange streamers.

"I got the streamers, Nami," said Chopper.

"Great," Nami said. "Help me set them up, would you?"

"Sure!" Chopper said before he shifted into Heavy Point and began to help Nami hang the streamers on the walls.

As Sanji began to decorate the cake with chocolate icing, Zoro entered with what appeared to be a Japanese Shogun helmet made of paper.

"This is the closest thing to a present that I could get, Nami," said Zoro. "Happy?"

"As long as it's for him, I don't care," Nami said. "Just set it on the table."

Usopp and Franky soon entered, as well, with boxes wrapped in colorful paper.

"We got the rest of Luffy's gifts," said Usopp.

"Set them on the table with Zoro's gift," Nami instructed as she pinned up another one of the streamers with Chopper's help.

Brook, Robin, and Blizzard were the last to enter.

"Yo-ho!" Brook chortled. "Miss Nami, I have been practicing day and night to perfect my birthday piece for Mister Luffy!"

"That's great, Brook," Nami said as she finished decorating one wall and began to start with another.

"One more thing," said Brook. "May I take a peek at your panties?"

**THWACK!** Nami kicked Brook in the skull.

"HELL NO!" she growled.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Brook laughed. "So HARSH!"

"Blizzard, you go outside and keep watch," Nami commanded the wolf-dog.

Blizzard raised his paw in a salute before he headed outside.

"Robin, can you help me and Chopper with the rest of the decorations?" Nami asked the archeologist.

"Certainly," Robin said before she crossed her arms. Soon, more arms sprouted from the walls and began to pin up the streamers, thus finishing the decorating.

"Thanks, Robin," Nami said, gratefully.

"My pleasure," Robin said.

"Nami," Usopp called the navigator. "Do you really think that holding a surprise party is a good idea? I kind of saw Luffy's face, and he looked a little hurt."

"He'll be okay, Usopp," Nami reassured. _I think._

"So how much longer until the party starts?" asked Sanji.

"Until you finish with the party food and when everybody finishes with the presents," Nami said. "Chopper and I will be right back. We're going to go into the town to get a birthday card for all of us to sign. Don't let Luffy in here, no matter what, or else. C'mon, Chopper."

"Coming," said Chopper as he followed her out.

XXX

Luffy sat on the figurehead with his head resting in the palms of his hands. He had never felt so confused.

"Why would they forget my birthday?" he asked himself. "I'm pretty sure they knew for so long…so why did they forget, today?"

At that moment, he heard footsteps from behind him. Looking back, he saw it was Nami and Chopper, preparing to go into town, together.

"Where're those two going?" he wondered before he got down from the figurehead and headed their way.

When the navigator and doctor's noticed them, they gasped silently.

"Where you guys going?" Luffy asked.

"Nowhere," Chopper answered.

"Just into town to run a little errand," Nami added.

"Uh-huh," Luffy said, nodding. "Can I go with you?"

"NO!" Nami and Chopper yelled in unison, making Luffy jump back a bit. Nami chuckled nervously.

"I mean…no thanks, Luffy," she said. "Why don't you go play with the dog or something?"

Luffy looked at Nami in a surprised stare.

"Nami," Luffy said. "Are you sure that you don't remember what day it is?"

"I told you, Luffy," said Nami. "It's May 5th! Now if you don't mind, Chopper and I have to go."

With that being said, Nami took Chopper's hoof into her own and they walked into town together while Luffy looked on, his heart starting to feel heavy.

Now he was truly convinced that everyone had forgotten his birthday.

Luffy heaved a sigh and turned to go to the men's quarters.

"I think I'll lie down, for a minute," he mumbled, mirthlessly.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know. It's short.<p>

Review, please!


	3. Luffy Leaves?

**Ch. 3- Luffy Leaves?**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy sat by himself in his bunk, sniffling and trying to wipe away his tears, but the more he did, the more they came. His tummy let out an occasional grumble, but for once, he didn't care.<p>

He didn't feel all that hungry as he was earlier this morning.

It was midday, and apparently, everybody was still putting up the charade that they had forgotten his birthday. He'd been spending most of that time trying to "remind" them what day it was, such as blowing a noisemaker or wearing a paper crown on his hat, but he still got the same result.

When he tried to go into the kitchen, Blizzard pushed him away.

Now, not only did he feel hurt and confused, he felt unappreciated, too. It was as if forgetting his birthday was a way of showing him that his crew didn't appreciate everything he's done for them.

If it weren't for Luffy, Zoro would be long dead back in the East Blue, by now.

If it weren't for Luffy, Nami and her entire hometown would still be enslaved by Arlong and his crew.

If it weren't for Luffy, Usopp's village would be entirely destroyed by Captain Kuro and his men and Kaya would've been killed, as well.

If it weren't for Luffy, Sanji would've drowned with the Baratie.

If it weren't for Luffy, Chopper would still be on Drum Island, not knowing anything about the outside world.

If it weren't for Luffy, Robin would've been mercilessly killed by the ruthless World Government.

If it weren't for Luffy, Franky would still be wandering the scrap yard of Water 7.

If it weren't for Luffy, Blizzard would still be hateful toward other humans.

If it weren't for Luffy, Brook would still be doomed to a shadow-less life.

So why do they insist on saying that they don't know anything else about today?

At that moment, Luffy's expression turned from sad to angry.

"Well, that's fine," he said to himself before he hopped down from his bunk. "If they don't wanna remember my birthday…then I'll just…leave!"

And so, Luffy headed outside and prepared to disembark from the _Sunny_. However, he soon took one more look behind him. Everybody was wandering around the ship, back and forth from the galley. They didn't even seem to notice him preparing him to leave.

Luffy sniffed as he wiped away more tears.

"They probably won't even miss me," he said, sadly before he headed out into town…alone

XXX

"Finally! I thought we'd never get back!"

It was nearly sunset, and Nami and Chopper, in Walk Point form, had finally gotten back to where they had docked the ship.

"It probably wouldn't have taken so long," Chopper began, "if you weren't so picky about choosing a card."

Nami gave Chopper a disapproving glare, making him shrink back a bit, as if to say, "Never mind."

As they boarded the ship, they were soon greeted by Franky.

"Yo, sis! Reindeer-gorilla!" the cyborg shipwright greeted.

"Hey, Franky," Nami greeted back. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup!" Franky answered. "Everything's SUPER! Come see for yourself!"

Nami nodded her head before she went to the galley to look for herself.

True to Franky's word, everything was perfect. The walls were decorated with streamers and various stickers of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger. The chairs had two colorful balloons tied to the back. The Angel's Food cake that Sanji made was covered in chocolate icing, Nami's tangerine slices, decorated with candles, and had "Happy Birthday, Luffy!" written in a red frosting. The presents sat stacked behind the cake on the table.

"Can we get this show on the road?" asked Zoro, impatiently.

"Absolutely!" Nami said before she turned to Blizzard. "Blizzard, go get Luffy and bring him here."

Blizzard nodded his head in understanding before he headed out the dog door and towards the men's quarters.

XXX

Blizzard entered the men's quarters and approached the bunk bed Luffy and Usopp shared. However, as he did, he noticed that something was amiss. The wolf-dog took a whiff of air before his eyes went wide.

_He can't be,_ he thought to himself before he climbed up to Luffy's bunk.

He wasn't there.

With a yelp, Blizzard jumped back down to the floor and dashed back to the galley. Once inside, he began to bark up a storm. Chopper gasped and turned to the others.

"He said 'Luffy's gone!'"

The crew gasped.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Zoro exclaimed, questioningly.

"Maybe I can find him," Robin said before she closed her arms and crossed her arms. "Ojos Fleur."

A short pause came before Robin opened her eyes.

"He's not on the ship," she said.

"He must've run away," Usopp said. "Makes sense, though. I guess we must've hurt his feelings."

"That idiot can't be in town!" Nami cried.

"She's right!" Chopper said. "We saw his wanted posters on some of the buildings!"

"I have to go find him!" Nami exclaimed.

"Let me go with you!" Chopper said.

"No, Chopper," Nami said. "I'm sorry but, I'm gonna need Blizzard's nose for this."

The navigator grabbed the wolf-dog's leash from the hook in the wall and clasped it onto his chain.

"Let's go, Blizzard!" Nami commanded, earning a bark from the wolf-dog before they headed into town.

"Blizzard!" Sanji called out. "You better keep Nami safe, out there, or I'll skin your fur off and filet you!"

* * *

><p>There's gonna be some action in the next chapter! :D<p>

Review, please!


	4. Trouble in Town

**Ch. 4- Trouble in Town**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Luffy! Where are you?"<p>

It was nightfall. Nami wandered the streets of town with Blizzard trying to track Luffy by scent.

Unfortunately, they didn't have any luck finding him yet.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Answer me!"

No response.

Nami sighed.

"That idiot," she said. "Doesn't he realize how worried I am?"

As she and Blizzard walked on, she didn't notice that a shadowy figure was watching them from behind.

Nami heard the sound of a large bell chiming nine times. She looked up to the clock tower and saw that it was now 9 o'clock. She had been searching for Luffy three hours, and had seen, hide hair, or straw hat of him. She sighed before she sat against the wall of a building. Blizzard soon joined her.

"Oh, Blizzard," Nami said as she gently stroked the wolf-dog's snowy white fur. "Maybe Usopp was right. Maybe a surprise party was a bad idea. I had no idea that Luffy would feel so hurt about this."

Blizzard whined and gently nudged Nami's hand, as if to say, "It's okay. We'll find him."

Nami smiled before she stood back up.

"You're right, Blizzard," she said before she continued to walk. "Let's keep looking."

Blizzard prepared to lead the way, but then, his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. He turned around and growled, fangs exposed. Nami turned around with him and gasped.

It was a man with blue eyes, the left eye darker than the other. He wore a mahogany cardigan sweater, a pair of green cargo pants, a purple sash tried around his waist. Nami spotted what was tied to it…a saber.

Blizzard growled, prepared to attack the intruder with all his fury while Nami backed away.

"Don't be alarmed," said the man. "I am Matthew. I couldn't help but notice you and your dog walking through these streets alone, and I must say, this town isn't very safe for a woman like you, at night."

"So I've noticed," Nami said. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of looking for a friend."

"I know," said Matthew as he slowly began to approach the orange-haired woman and wolf-dog. "I just thought that maybe I could lend a hand."

Nami slowly and carefully reached for her Perfect Clima-Tact. Unfortunately, she didn't appear to be fast enough. Before she knew what happened, Matthew lunged at her at blinding speed and pinned her forcefully to a nearby wall with one hand on her neck.

"UGH!" Nami cried out in pain.

"I was afraid I wouldn't have to do this," Matthew hissed as he unsheathed his saber. "I'd hate slit open that pretty throat of yours."

"What do you want?" Nami choked.

"I want to know where 'Straw Hat' Luffy is, and I know you're a part of his crew," said Matthew. "I'm after the 300,000,000 million on his head! Now where is he?"

"I don't know," Nami gasped. "That's why I'm out here!"

"Lying won't get you anywhere, bitch," said Matthew. "Now start talking!"

Blizzard growled, the fur along his back beginning to rise, before he lunged at Matthew's back and bit him in the shoulder. Matthew screamed in pain before he threw the wolf-dog off. That gave Nami a chance to escape, but not for long, for Matthew was upon her once again.

"I'm through playing with you!" Matthew growled in a somewhat beastly manner. "Tell me where Straw Hat is!"

"I told you I don't know, you crap-head!" Nami yelled. "HELP! HELP, SOMEONE HELP! RAPIST!"

"Go on, scream," Matthew said in a maniacal tone. "No one's gonna here you."

"Blizzard, go get help!" Nami cried.

The wolf-dog nodded his head before he dashed off.

XXX

Meanwhile, in an alley, Luffy was sitting against a dumpster, hiding his face in his arms. He figured that nobody would find him here if anybody decided to look for them.

What a way to celebrate one's birthday.

Suddenly, he heard the barking of a dog, causing him to look up. He recognized that bark anywhere. It was Blizzard!

Luffy stood up and ran out of the alley, looking around for the wolf-dog.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called out. "That you, boy?"

Blizzard appeared from the shadows and jumped at Luffy, smothering his face with kisses and making him break out in laughter. He could taste the salty tear stains under his eyes.

Luffy pushed Blizzard off of him, wiping the doggy slobber from his face. It was then that he noticed his rather frantic visage.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Luffy asked him.

Blizzard turned to leave, but then he turned back to Luffy, trying tell him "Follow me!"

Luffy did just that.

XXX

Nami was struggling against Matthew's iron grip, and his saber was dangerously close to her throat.

"Last chance, bitch," Matthew said. "Talk!"

"I don't know where he is!" Nami cried.

"What a pity…" whispered Matthew. "I'd hate to kill such a beautiful lady. I was hoping that I would make you mine after I took your captain's head."

"Says who?"

Matthew looked back and saw Luffy, arms crossed and a scowl upon his face.

"Luffy…!" Nami gasped.

Matthew smiled, malevolently before he released Nami and began to approach Luffy.

"Well, well," said Matthew in a sinister voice. "Finally decided to show your face, eh?"

"Shut up," Luffy said. "I'm the one you're after, right?"

"Indeed," Matthew said. "However, I've heard how strong you truly are, so I will fight to my full ability."

Suddenly, Matthew's body began to undergo a dramatic change. His skin grew silvery-gray and white fur, as well as black rings around his eyes. His nails elongated into claws and his feet turned into paws. His ears grew pointed and moved to the top of his head. His mouth outstretched into a fuzzy muzzle with a shiny black nose and a mouth full of fangs. Out of the back of his pants was a bushy, curly-Q tail.

Matthew was a Zoan Type Devil Fruit user.

Nami gasped in surprise.

"Surprised, eh?" Matthew. "I ate the Mutt-Mutt Fruit; Malamute Model!"

"Big whoop," said Luffy. "I fought one of you guys, before!"

"Luffy, be careful!" Nami warned. "He's got a saber!"

Luffy just grunted before he cracked his knuckles and spread his knees apart, one fist against the ground, the other hand on his knee. He pumped the blood from his legs and skin turned pink as the sweat began to evaporate from his body.

"Gear…SECOND!" Luffy shouted.

Matthew lunged at Luffy, who lunged back at him.

"Gum-Gum JET PISTOL!"

**POW!** Luffy landed a fast blow right at Matthew's stomach, forcing him back. However, Luffy didn't land it, unscathed. Matthew manage to lay a cut on his arm. Luffy clutched the wound and growled at the Malamute-man.

"Heh," Matthew chuckled as he licked the blade of his sword. "You're pretty good, Straw Hat, but not good enough if you manage to get yourself hurt so easily!"

Matthew ran at Luffy with his saber raised.

Luffy growled before he outstretched his leg.

"Gum-Gum JET WHIP!" he cried out, swinging his leg in a roundhouse kick, slamming Matthew in the side, causing him to drop his saber. "DUCK, NAMI!"

Nami did as she was told and ducked beneath the Malamute-man as he was sent crashing into the wall.

There was a pause…before Matthew lunged out of the hole that had formed and charged at Luffy on all fours.

"Luffy, watch out!" Nami cried in warning.

Luffy just stood there, unmoving and unafraid. Just when Matthew got within about 2 feet of him, Luffy disappeared right before his eyes, causing him to brake to a halt.

"What the…?" Matthew thought aloud before…

"JET RIFLE!"

**POW!** Luffy landed another blow in Matthew's face, causing him to stumble to the side.

"Gum-Gum JET STAMP!" Luffy cried.

**BAM! CRACK!** Luffy landed a powerful kick in Matthew's leg, creating a sickening crack as he did.

Luffy then stretched his head as far as it could go.

"And a Gum-Gum…JET BELL!"

**BONG!** Luffy bashed his skull against Matthew's, causing him to lose all his senses. As the Malamute-man fell back, he suddenly reverted back to his human form.

Luffy had won the battle.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Matthew could've put up more of a fight. That, I'll admit.<p>

Review, please!


	5. Celebration and Stargazing

**Ch. 5- Celebration and Stargazing**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy looked over to Nami, who was now walking up to him. She noticed the cut on his arm, so she tore off a small strip of her skirt and tightly wrapped it around the wound.<p>

"Thanks, Luffy," Nami said. "I was afraid he was gonna kill me for sure if you hadn't come along."

"So now you're glad to see me?" Luffy asked, somewhat angered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Luffy snapped before he turned away with arms crossed. "You, of all people, should know what day it is!"

"I keep telling you, it's May 5th!" Nami said.

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST MAY 5th!" Luffy yelled as he turned back to her. He sniffed as the tears began to form, again. "It's my birthday…and you guys forgot all about it!"

Nami gasped. It appeared that Usopp was right all along. Luffy really did feel hurt.

"Luffy, we didn't forget your birthday!" Nami said in protest.

Blizzard barked in agreement.

"Then how come you guys acted like you did?" Luffy asked.

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it. If she told Luffy, it would ultimately spoil the surprise. So, she decided it was best if she showed him.

"C'mon, Luffy," Nami said. "I'll show you why."

With that being said, Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard headed back to the _Sunny_.

XXX

Nami and Blizzard brought Luffy back to the ship and were now headed to the galley. As they got close to the door, Nami knocked on it, causing it to open, and they entered.

"Can I open my eyes, now?" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" Nami answered, smiling.

Luffy opened his eyes, revealing the rest of the Straw Hats gathered around the table.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Luffy gasped.

"Happy Birthday, Luffy!" yelled everyone.

Luffy's eyes began to well up with tears, but not because of sadness and hurtfulness, but out of joy and surprise.

"You guys didn't forget, after all?" he asked.

"Of course, we didn't!" said Usopp.

"We could never forget our best captain's birthday!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy was speechless. He didn't even notice that his joyful tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know what to say," said Luffy. "Except…LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" the crew cried in agreement.

And so, the Straw Hats began the festivities.

Luffy had lots of meat and a big slice of birthday cake and enjoyed every bite, but Sanji had to make sure that there was enough left for everyone. Of course, Luffy remembered no to eat too much of the cake (for the sake of his stomach, that is). The crew sang "Binks's Brew" to their hearts' content with Blizzard howling along to the tune (badly). They played a game of limbo in the Aquarium Bar, and after that, it was time to open presents.

From Brook, a Tone Dial with Luffy's favorite songs recorded on it.

From Blizzard, one of the wolf-dog's squeak toys (even though Nami said that Luffy wouldn't like it, which he did).

From Franky, a remote-control RC car that he made himself.

From Robin, a book about a great adventurer, pictures included.

From Chopper, a drawing of himself and Luffy, together.

From Sanji, a cookbook so he could choose what dish that Luffy would want for him to make next meal.

From Usopp, a logbook (even though he'd probably never use it).

From Nami, a card with everyone's name signed on it and wishing him a happy birthday, as well as a bit of money for his allowance.

From Zoro, the paper helmet he made to wear on top of his hat.

It was a wonderful party.

XXX

Luffy sat on the deck with Blizzard at his side, gazing up at the vast night sky, the paper helmet over his head and a slightly swollen tummy full of Angel's Food cake and meat. Everyone else had gone to bed for the night, tired from the party. His eyes glittered as he watched the twinkling stars above him.

He was reflecting on all the other wonderful birthdays he had before he formed his crew.

"Mind if I join you?"

Luffy looked back and saw Nami approaching.

"Blizzard, can I sit here?" asked Nami to the wolf-dog.

Blizzard stood up before he went over to Luffy's other side and laid there.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Luffy asked, referring to the night.

"Sure is," Nami answered.

"Every year, on the night of my birthday," Luffy began, "I like to look up at the stars and think back on all the birthdays I had before I met you guys."

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Because…" Luffy said. "Because it reminds me of her."

"Her?" Nami repeated. "Who's 'her'?"

Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a gold, heart-shaped locket. He opened it to reveal a picture of a woman with long, raven hair and a smile that was similar to Luffy's.

"Who's this?" Nami asked.

"My Mom," Luffy answered.

Nami gasped silently.

"Luffy, she's beautiful!" she said. "What's her name?"

"Star," answered Luffy. "She's the best Mom I ever had. She always treated me like a sweetheart. She always protected me from Grandpa. She would always gave me a lot of food whenever I was hungry, especially meat. She didn't even care that I was a pig. She loved me and all my faults, and I loved her, too."

"Did you have to say goodbye to her when you left your hometown?" asked Nami.

"Actually," Luffy began, "I had to say goodbye to her a lot sooner than that."

Nami suddenly went silent. It didn't take long for her to realize what Luffy meant.

"You mean…she's gone?" Nami whispered.

"Yeah," Luffy said, somewhat sadly. "One day, she got really sick. She had a high fever and she was coughing a lot. The doctors tried to help her, but there was nothing they could do. She died on my sixth birthday."

Nami's felt a pang of sympathy in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," she said.

"Don't be," said Luffy. "Because before she died, she told me 'Whenever you feel like you miss me, just look up at the stars at night, and you'll find me, Luffy.'"

Nami sighed. She felt the same way when she lost Bellemere.

"So, now, I look up at the stars after my birthday," Luffy said, "because that's when I usually start to miss my Mom, but even without them, I can tell she's always with me…" he put his hand over his heart. "In here."

"And I'm always with you, too, Luffy," Nami said. "And so are the rest of us. Remember that."

"Thanks, Nami," said Luffy with a soft smile.

**Smooch!** Nami suddenly pressed her lips against Luffy's, and Luffy's cheeks flushed a bright red. She then pulled away, smiling.

"W…what was that for?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, just a little birthday kiss," Nami said. "Free of charge."

Luffy scratched the back of his head before he smiled his usual goofy grin and chuckled.

"So, I guess we're going to bed, now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered before she got up, yawning and stretching her arms before she headed for the women's quarters. "Goodnight, Luffy."

"Night," Luffy said back as he and Blizzard headed to the men's quarters.

As he opened the door, a slightly chilling wind blew passed him, making Luffy shiver slightly, but then…he heard a strange yet familiar voice in the gale.

"Happy birthday, Luffy."

Luffy gasped silently before looked back outside. He didn't see anyone, but then he looked up to the starry sky and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered before he closed the door behind him.

He couldn't wait for next year.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>That was fast!<p>

Review, please!


End file.
